


Silver Sugar Pearl Sprinkles

by pturple_ptatoe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pturple_ptatoe/pseuds/pturple_ptatoe
Summary: You work at a cupcake shop and the tenth doctor drops by.For Allie.
Kudos: 1





	Silver Sugar Pearl Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> I work at a cupcake shop. Yes, this is a self insert stop judging me.

You’re in the back of the cupcake shop, sitting on the tile floor, on your phone. It’s just you doing the closing shift today, and it’s been pretty dead. You hear the bell on the front door jingle and you quickly get up to handle the customer.

“Hello!” you say.

“Oh hullo! Bit of a dreary evening isn’t it?” The customer says conversationally, peering at the cupcakes in the case. You notice that he is British, which isn’t the type of person you see everyday around here (you live in Michigan). You also notice he’s tall and skinny with a nice long trenchcoat.

“Yeah, it’s all cold and rainy out today,” you agree. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Well, you see, my friend and I were having a bet. And we were in the area, and I saw this lovely shop here, so I thought I might give it a try,” he explains in a rambling manner. “Well first off, can I get a cupcake but with extra sprinkles put on top?”

“Sure thing!” you say. “We’ve got a whole bunch of different sprinkles.”

“Ah, brilliant! So that’s leads to my main question: have you got edible ball bearings?”

You frown. “Well, I know we’ve got big round sprinkles. Hang on, let me check.” You check one of the drawers in the decorator area, and pull out a container. “So, there’s these silvery ones. Would that work?”

He grinned. “Oh, yes! Molto bene! Rose is gonna be thrilled. Can you put some of those on a Vanilla Petal?”

**Author's Note:**

> Vanilla Petal is a cupcake flavor name. It’s vanilla cake with buttercream frosting.


End file.
